


A Chance At A Fairytale

by VOlympianlove



Series: Asteria [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing is just a normal person.A little more anti social and reclusive than others but still considered normal.Fresh out of college, he spends his days in his shared apartment, reading fairytales.Until one day, he steps through a mirror and finds a fairyland, complete with handsome princes and snarky gay fairies.





	1. Innocence

Yixing never truly believed in magic. Not in true love either no. Not after getting his heart broken.

But staring at the mirror in front of him, book lying forgotten on the floor next to his feet, he thinks that he could believe again. In magic at least.

“Well? We haven’t got all day.” He glances at the fairy, yes bloody fairy complete with wings and glitter standing next to the mirror in his living room.

He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing before reaching out to touch the mirror.

His hand goes right through it.

His eyes widens as he takes in the sight of the world he has just stepped into.

Green rolling hills stretch out beneath him and he can see a small town bustling with activity lying just at the foot of the hill. A magnificent castle rises high above the squat roofs at the end of the town, red flags waving in the breeze.

His fingers closes around coarse tree bark and he looks up in awe, at the old twisted trunk of an oak tree that formed the arch he stood in.

“Get on with it will you?” The fairy mutters impatiently, shoving Yixing away from the arch way, deeper into the fantasy world.

His sharp gaze softens as he watched Yixing drink in the beauty of it all.

“There is to be a ball at the castle tonight. I would suggest that you attend.”

Yixing finally looks away from the scene before him to gawp at the fairy.

“A ball?”

The fairy rolls his eyes.

“Yes, a ball. A fancy masquerade ball that lasts three nights. I’m sure you know what it’s like given the amount of fairytales you read.”

Yixing looks startled then looks down at himself, dressed in a white wife beater and black skinnies. 

“I haven’t got anything to wear.” He mumbles, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

The fairy rolls his eyes again.  One day his eyeballs are going to fall out . Yixing muses privately to himself.

“You sound like bloody Cinderella.”

Yixing’s head jerks up at the reference and the swear word.

He blinks.

“I thought fairies didn’t swear.”

The fairy laughs, a bright sound that echoes into the distance.

“Well how would you know? You haven’t met one before have you?”

The fairy shakes his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Come on, let’s get you into town.”

The fairy leads Yixing through the town, into a busy marketplace. Yixing thinks he has never seen a more charming place, with so many people yelling, peddling their wares.

The colours and sounds blend and blur his senses, sending him into a daze as the fairy hurries him through the crowd, grumbling about noisy people getting the way. 

The people passing through the market regard Yixing curiously because of his appearance and attire.

A few ladies in colourful medieval gowns flutter their fans as they push through the crowd, winking suggestively at Yixing and the fairy.

Somehow, Yixing finds himself in the doorway of an inn near the town square.

He runs his hand along the wood grain of the doorway which he has to stoop to enter, the artist in him admiring the décor of the place.

Charming. Yixing thinks. It’s exactly how I imagine an inn would look like.

He hears the whinnies of horses and wonders if there is a stable nearby.

The fairy has tucked away his wings and looks very much like the rest of the townsfolk as he flirts with the man standing behind the counter, whom Yixing presumes is the owner of the inn.

The man is tiny, like his establishment. When he smiles at the fairy, the corners of his eyes crinkle with smile lines. His eyes are dark and heavily lined with kohl. 

Yixing finds him attractive in a cute way.

“Yixing. That’s right. Put it on my tab, Baekhyun darling. He’s just here for tonight’s ball.”

Bits of the conversation finally filters into his brain and he turns to the fairy, blinking to snap himself out of the daze.

The man behind the counter whistles, as his eyes rove over Yixing.

“He’s quite the looker alright.” He says loudly, causing some of the people in the inn to turn their heads toward Yixing.

Yixing blushes, ears turning pink at the crude approval of his looks. He ducks his head bashfully, hand unconsciously reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.

The fairy chuckles.

“As if he could be any less. Now get on with it Baek. Ain’t got enough time to waste chattering.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and winks at Yixing, causing his ears to turn pink again.

“Keep your pants on Jongdae. I’m hurrying.”

With the administrations done, the fairy, now known as Jongdae, Yixing notes, ushers Yixing up the flight of tiny stairs into an equally tiny room.

The room was bare, with only a single bed and a dressing table mirror.

Yixing thinks of his own room for the first time since he left the house and a prickle of panic runs through him

How long has he been gone? He turns to the window.

The sun is setting, turning the sky a fiery red, dusting the clouds with pink rays.

“My roommate! He’ll be looking for me!” He swings back to look at Jongdae.

Jongdae waves off his concern.

“Time passes differently here. He’ll never know that you’re gone.”

He produces a white invitation card. 

“Tonight’s theme is Innocence.”

Yixing takes the card from him, admiring the way the gold lettering catches the light.

Written on the creamy white invitation card in gold cursive.

The Royal Family cordially invites you to The Midnight Ball

Theme: Innocence

At the Royal Palace 

When the clock strikes eight

Yixing glances out of the window at the town clock.

The giant face shows the hands at seven.

He turns back to Jongdae, who is leaning against the doorframe, looking completely unconcerned that Yixing is lacking in any ballroom acceptable clothes.

“I haven’t got anything to wear.” He murmurs, shooting a glance at Jongdae.

Jongdae scowls.

“Have you got no faith in your fairy godmother?”

Yixing looks at him, perplexed.

“Don’t you mean godfather?”

Jongdae’s scowl deepens and Yixing closes his mouth.

Jongdae waves his hand dismissively again. 

“I’ve got you covered. Transport and all. I’ve got some business to take care of with Baekhyun. I’ll be back in about half an hour. Amuse yourself till then.”

He vanishes from the room in a puff of glitter.

Yixing stares at the spot Jongdae once occupied and wonders if he has finally lost his mind with all the fairytales he has been reading lately.

Half an hour arrives much faster than Yixing expected it to. He rises from the bed groggily when Jongdae appears in another puff of glitter, looking significantly ruffled.

He takes one glance at Jongdae’s half open shirt and jerks awake, pretty sure that he didn’t need the image that pops into his mind just then.

Jongdae glares at him and hurriedly fixes his shirt.

“Get up you lazy bum. We need to get going or you’ll be late.”

Yixing keeps his mouth shut until Jongdae has followed him nearly to the door of the inn where Baekhyun is again sitting behind the counter, his hair in disarray and the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

“Jongdae… You’ve done the buttons wrong.” Yixing murmurs just as Jongdae raises a hand to wave at Baekhyun.

Jongdae freezes and looks down at his shirt. He swears at Yixing and sprints out the door. Yixing follows, giggling and smiling at Baekhyun as he passes.

“I’ve a good mind to leave you to go to the ball like that after that stunt you pulled.” Jongdae grumbles when Yixing meets him in the back garden of the inn.

Yixing blinks and smiles innocently, dimple flashing in his cheek.

Jongdae looks at him and turns away, grumbling under his breath.

“Tonight’s theme fits you too well.”

He picks up a pumpkin from the pumpkin patch in front of him, examining it closely.

“Perfect.” 

He sets it on the ground and murmurs a few words.

Yixing watches, entranced, as the pumpkin swells and swells some more. Its tendrils snake out, curling into fine gold wheels. The pumpkin skin splits into the finest gold filigree Yixing has ever seen and the insides hollow out into a plush seat fit for a prince.

Yixing gapes at the golden coach standing in front of him. He figures this must have been how Cinderella felt when she saw her pumpkin coach. 

Jongdae scoops up a lizard from the corner of the pumpkin path and murmurs something again.

Yixing watches in slight disgust and fascination as the lizard swells and lengthens, standing on its hind legs and watching its tail disappear. The lizard’s skin transforms into a tight waistcoat and the mane turns into a hat that fits atop the crown of his head.

“Now for the horses and the driver.”

Jongdae finds four white mice and a goose and works his magic.

The white mice turn into four fine grey stallions, tossing their manes and stamping their feet impatiently while the goose turns into a fat man with a white beard holding the reins.

Yixing stares at them in wonder.

Jongdae turns to him and puts a hand under his chin.

“What to do with you?”

Yixing stares back at him, heart full to bursting with happiness.

Jongdae sighs and waves his hand.

Moonlight gathers around Yixing, bending and clinging to his skin. 

He watches in delight as the moonlight fades, leaving him in a tight white shirt with sleeves reaching just above his wrist and white beige pants. His old sneakers have been transformed into  off white boots that laces up his ankle. His hazel brown hair is swept to one side and a long delicate chain h a ng s off his neck. He finds a white mask rimmed with gold hanging off his wrist and lifts it, studying the gold detail with interest.

“You’ve really outdone yourself Jongdae.” Baekhyun whistles from the door of the garden, where he had been watching.

“He’s a beauty.”

Yixing flushes, red creeping up his neck.

“You could have cut down on the neckline. We can’t have all the ladies swooning and fainting. Look at those collarbones!”

Jongdae scowls. 

“Buzz off Baekhyun.” He smiles sweetly, glaring daggers in his direction.

Baekhyun laughs, raises his hands in mock surrender and walks back into the inn.

Jongdae takes a moment to admire his handiwork.

“Baek was right. You may just kill the ladies with those collarbones, maybe even some of the men too.” Jongdae muses, delighting in the way his words make a red flush rise up Yixing’s creamy white neck again.

“Stop it.” Yixing protests, lifting a hand to cover his face.

Jongdae laughs and reaches out a hand to help Yixing into the coach.

Yixing settles into the coach and turns to Jongdae.

“Thank you.” He smiles sincerely and kisses Jongdae’s cheek.

Jongdae blinks at the unexpected move.

He shakes off the surprise and his face turns serious.

“You must return to the gateway by the twelfth stroke of midnight or the gates will close and time will run its normal course until dawn. Remember. By the twelfth stroke of midnight.”

Yixing smiles. 

“I will remember, don’t worry.”

Jongdae’s serious face softens and he waves the coach on towards the main street.

“Have fun.”

The carriage rolls into the courtyard of the palace ground, wheels clattering on the flagstones.

Yixing stares out of the carriage’s window, gasping at the splendor of the palace.

The palace gleams under the moonlight and the fireworks that had lit up the sky. 

Yixing eyes the long flight of stairs he has to climb in order to reach the palace dubiously. He isn’t sure that he could make it up those stairs without collapsing.

“Time’s ticking my lord.”

Yixing turns to the lizard footman who had spoken.

He smiles ruefully and slowly ascends the staircase with a sigh.

“Kris Wu. Stop fidgeting or I swear in heaven’s name I will slit your throat open.” Luhan, the Crown Prince hisses at his younger brother.

Kris shifts his weight and pastes a smile on his face as his brother glares at him.

Luhan is really insufferable sometimes. 

He tugs at his stiff white collar and wets his lips.

The lady standing next to the door curtsies and shoots a flirtatious smile in Kris’s direction.

Kris sighs to himself. 

This is going be a drag.

His brother nudges him as the orchestra starts up and he sighs inwardly.

Gracefully, he offers his arm to the young man standing next to him.

“May I have the honour of the first dance with you?” 

The man blinks and takes his arm, offering a gracious smile in return.

As he spins the man in a fast tango, Kris learns that this man’s name is Joonmyun and that he is a neighbouring prince.

Joonmyun’s face reflects the night’s theme very well indeed. Kris thinks to himself.

He had scoffed at the idea of having a themed masquerade ball at first.

Now he feels very glad that his face was hidden behind a large cream coloured mask with gilded edges so that no one knew him.

As the first dance ends, a hush falls over the crowd when the huge double doors open and a young man steps through them.

Kris stares.

The man is stunning, dressed in fitted pants and a tight white shirt that exposes way too much skin. His mask fits tight around his face, obscuring it from view, leaving only dark brown eyes that flit inquisitively about.

Kris feels his knees buckle at the sight of the stranger.

Yixing blinks at the sight of the massive ballroom, lavishly decorated with crystal chandeliers and velvet drapes.

He then notices everyone staring at him. 

He flushes and ducks his head shyly.

A young man strides through the crowd and bows before him, offering his a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

YIxing feels his heart miss a beat as he stares into the man’s eyes.

Swallowing, he takes the proffered hand and the orchestra starts up again, a slow waltz this time.

He spins and turns at exactly the right time, his body fluid with the music.

They don’t speak throughout the dance, nor the next.

“I’m Kris.”

When Kris finally gathers up the courage to ask the mystery man’s name, the stranger only smiles and answers.

“Why have a masquerade ball if you reveal yourself so quickly?”

Kris shakes his head, cursing himself silently.

The stranger chuckles and releases his hand just as the music ends.

“I’m a little tired.”

Kris remembers his manners and escorts him to the refreshment table where he hands the man a glass of champagne. 

The two of them chat mindlessly as they wander out to the rose garden when the music got a little too much.

Yixing settles down on a bench by the fountain and gazes into the prince’s eyes.

His heart gives a jolt and he reminds himself that he must not fall in love.

Too late. He thinks.

The prince kisses Yixing’s hands tenderly, clasping his hands to his heart.

YIxing bites his lip at the romantic gesture.

“I...I heard that the Crown Prince has a very handsome brother. Have you seen him tonight?”

He stutters, slowly pulling his hands out of the prince’s grasp.

Kris frowns and studies the man in front of him.

“You’re not from around here are you?”

Yixing shakes his head, a small smile curling at the edges of his mouth as he thinks of how bland his normal life will seem to the prince.

Kris exhales and reaches for Yixing’s hands again.

“No. I haven’t seen the prince.”

“But surely you must have met him before, royalty like yourself?”

Yixing presses, determinedly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as Kris takes up his hand again.

Kris hides a smile.

“Never met him. But I’ve seen him from afar.”

“Is he as stunning as the people say he is?”

Yixing looks interested, having heard a passing comment comparing himself to the Crown Prince’s younger brother by a townsfolk passing through the inn.

“He is nothing special compared to you.”

Kris murmurs, thumb rubbing circles into the jut of Yixing’s wrist bone.

For the hundredth time today, Yixing flushes, red creeping up his neck.

“Th…thank you.” He whispers, eyes drawn to the prince’s large hands cradling his.

The clock strikes and Yixing turns to see the minute hand of the clock click into the twelfth position.

One.

He gasps and leaps off the bench.

“What’s wrong?”

Kris rises off the bench, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I…I have to go.”

Yixing looks flustered as the clock strikes again.

Two.

“Thank you for the wonderful night Kris. I must go now!!”

Yixing casts one last glance at the prince and hurries out of the garden as the clock strikes again.

Three.

Kris is rendered speechless as he stands there watching the man run out of the garden.

Yixing hurries down the stairs. 

Hurry hurry.

He yells at himself mentally when he hears the clock strikes four .

He positively throws himself into the carriage as the footman slams the door shut behind him and the carriage is off, golden wheels rattling on the flagstones as they roll out of the courtyard.

Kris wanders back into the ballroom looking dazed.

“You’ve been gone a while.” Luhan nudges his brother with an elbow.

“Had fun?”

Kris scoffs and reaches for the champagne flute in Luhan’shand.

“He was beautiful.”

He murmurs after draining Luhan’s glass, his mind flashing back to Yixing’s pale face.

Luhan glowers at his brother and sets down the empty chalice.

“Get your own drink.”

“Cutting it a bit fine Yixing!”

Baekhyun hollers as Jongdae hustles Yixing out of the inn, swearing at the coachman.

“You couldn’t have taken him all the way to the gate?”

Yixing feels breathless as Jongdae grumbles and spreads his wings, flying them as fast as he could towards the old oak that he had gone through just that afternoon.

“I had a wonderful time.” Yixing murmurs after he is safely put down on the ground.

“I’ll pick you up at five tomorrow. Be ready.” Jongdae answers shortly, pushing Yixing towards the portal.

“Now go.”

Yixing sighs as the magic dissolves off him and he stands in his regular clothes in the middle of his living room.

“Yixing ge!! I’m home!!!” The door of the apartment opens just as Yixing bends to pick up the book he had been reading that afternoon.

Zitao comes bounding through the door, stooping to hug Yixing as he sets his book on the coffee table.

Yixing smiles as he runs through the events that had happened that day.

“Ge, why do you look so happy?” Zitao asks as they wander into the kitchen to make dinner.

Yixing glances at the clock as they pass.

It read 7.30pm.

He blinks, wondering if Jongdae's magic had managed to slow time's passing.

Yixing climbs into bed that night satisfied and excited for his next venture into the fantasy world.


	2. Midnight Passion

"Picked you up a little earlier so that you can explore."

Yixing smiles as the mirror ripples into the hillside on the outskirts of the town.

He does not hesitate but steps in immediately, wanting to leave the real world behind.

Jongdae flutters his wings and leads Yixing into the town.

Yixing feels the tension in his shoulders bleed out into nothing as he steps into the busy inn he visited the day before.

Jongdae's eyes light up as he frantically waves at Baekhyun over the counter.

Baekhyun winks at him and raises one finger.

Jongdae smiles in satisfaction and he wraps an arm around Yixing's shoulder, ushering him into the inn.

Yixing sits on the faded couch and stares at the townsfolk walking in and out of the inn.

"You take him around town, maybe grab some food and come back here around 7-ish. Maybe he will want to go on a hack with you."

Jongdae's conversation slowly filters into Yixing's ears and he turns to see Jongdae animatedly speaking to Baekhyun.

"Yixing, Baekhyun will show you around town today. I have another job to do. Some guy called Kyungsoo apparently needs enchanting. I'll be back by seven so be here."

Jongdae vanishes, leaving glitter all over Yixing and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun growls.

"He always does that."

After sweeping as much glitter as they could from their clothes, Baekhyun leads Yixing out of the inn and into the town square.

The town bustles with activity and Yixing can fully appreciate just how charming everything is.

Baekhyun leads him over to a stall muttering that he needed buttons.

He spends a great deal of time haggling over the price of buttons while Yixing explores the market nearby.

He hears a cacophony of squeals and screams and gasps of "It's the princes!!" and turns to investigate.

Standing in the middle of the town square are two men, with features so sharp, so beautiful that they seemed otherworldly.

Yixing stands at the side, watching the two princes fight their way through the crowd of screaming girls to get to the market.

One of the princes catches his eye.

The height and shape of the face are so very similar to the man he had danced with the night before.

Yixing stares.

The shorter man is clearly the Crown Prince with the gold circlet atop his brow.

Yixing turns his gaze to the other man.

The man is tall, with handsome features and thick bushy eyebrows.

His blonde hair has been styled and matches the navy blue suit he was wearing.

He lifts his head and catches Yixing's eye.

Yixing ducks his head, embarrassed to be caught staring, at the Prince no less.

He scuffs the toe of his sneaker against the rough cobblestone and avoids raising his head.

A shadow falls across him, making him look up.

The younger Prince stands in his direct line of sight, so tall that he blocks out the sun.

"Have we met?" 

The prince asks, reaching out a hand to lift Yixing's chin.

Yixing freezes when warm golden eyes meet his hazel ones.

"N..no." 

He stutters, entranced by those eyes that resemble pools of molten gold.

The prince lowers his head, his eyebrows knitting together into a frown.

"You look so familiar." 

He murmurs, running his thumb over Yixing's jaw.

"There you are Kris. Come on. Let's go. Zitao is waiting."

The Crown Prince wraps an arm around his brother's waist, too short to reach his shoulders.

He glances at Yixing and nudges his brother again.

Kris snaps out of his daze and nods distractedly, letting his hand fall back to his side.

He smiles at Yixing and walks away, slinging an arm over his brother's shoulders.

Yixing stares after them.

_Kris._

The name turns itself over in his head.

The man who had danced with him was called Kris as well. 

He had danced the night with the Crown Prince's brother!

Yixing buries his face in hands, remembering how the prince had brushed his fingers over his wrists and kissed them.

He was the prince Yixing had asked him about!

"There you are. Jongdae would kill me if I lost you."

Baekhyun slung an arm around Yixing's shoulders, mouth so close to his ear that Yixing could feel his breath running hot down the nape of his neck.

He shudders and pushes Baekhyun away, reaching around to cover his neck.

"Aaw. Sensitive are you?" 

Baekhyun smirks and reaches up, grabbing Yixing round the neck and pulling him down. 

Yixing squeals and squirms as Baekhyun proceeds to blow cold air down his neck.

He pushes Baekhyun off and stumbles away, giggling.

"Come on." 

Baekhyun smiles fondly at the giggling man and tugs him in the direction of the stables.

"We're going riding."

Armed with sandwiches in their pockets, the pair head down to the nearby stables.

While Baekhyun hands coins over the counter, Yixing wanders down the corridor, peeking into the stalls.

A dappled grey horse peeks at him from inside its stall and Yixing smiles, reaching a hand up to scratch gently on its forehead.

"Yixing, come on. They've got two horses saddled outside."

Baekhyun gestures to the door and Yixing hurries after him, eager to meet the horses.

"Oh wow."

Yixing's lips part in awe when he sees the horses they would be riding.

An quiet Andalusian with grey dapples along its flank and a high spirited coal black Friesian paw at the ground with impatience.

"Dibs on the grey one!"

Baekhyun calls, jogging over to the mounting block and swings himself into the saddle easily, lacing the reins comfortably in his hands.

Yixing follows more slowly, mounting the Friesian with caution, having not ridden in a long time.

A stable boy comes over to help him adjust the stirrups and he thanks him.

Baekhyun digs his heels into the sides of the Andalusian and urges Yixing to follow.

Yixing taps his heels against the Friesian's sides gently and the horse springs forward, responsive.

"C'mon slowpoke." 

Baekhyun teases, turning in the saddle to watch Yixing struggle to keep up.

He slows his horse so the two horses can walk side by side.

"Where are we going?"

Yixing asks after he gets himself reacquainted with the workings of a horse.

"The forest. Show you some of our local flora and fauna." 

Baekhyun clucks his tongue and the Andalusian quickens his pace.

The Friesian follows, prancing and tossing his mane.

Yixing follows as Baekhyun leads them out of the town and down a side track into the forest next to town.

"You're not planning on cutting my head off are you?" 

Yixing jokes as his horse skitters, unsettled by the change in lighting.

Baekhyun laughs, the sound unsettling the black Friesian even more and he spooks, shying away from a low tree branch.

"Nope. Jongdae will kill me first, since you're his charge."

"Woah."

Yixing murmurs, grasping a handful of the Friesian's black mane when the horse dances sideways, nearly unseating him,

He glances at Baekhyun, seated comfortably on the grey Andalusian.

"You could have taken this one, seeing how you're a better rider than me." He jokes, fingers tightening around the reins when the horse jumps forward.

"He's so spooky."

The two men post in comfortable silence for a while as the horses trotted along the path.

The path widens suddenly into a clearing.

"Look, that's a fairy ring."

Baekhyun points at some vibrantly coloured toadstools arranged in a circle with pretty pink and purple flowers speckled around the ring.

"Do fairies really dance around them on a full moon?"

Yixing asks, leaning forward to get a better look.

Baekhyun laughs again.

"No. The pixies do. Can you imagine Jongdae dancing around here?"

Yixing grins to himself as he studies the ring.

They ride past the clearing and into a curtain of ivy leaves, sunlight filtering through prettily.

"Here."

Baekhyun pulls a loose leaf from a vine and hands it to Yixing.

"Press it in a book when we get back to the inn. I'll keep it for you till you get back."

"Thank you." 

Yixing rubs the leaf between his fingers before sliding it carefully into his saddlebag.

"One day, we're going to have to bring you out here at night when there's moonlight. It's beautiful in here and the pixies will come out too."

Baekhyun points out different plants and flowers, telling Yixing of their origin and legends behind them.

He pulls several loose flowers from the shrubs they pass by and hands them to Yixing.

One particular flower captures Yixing's attention.

It is an icy blue, the edges of the petals framed with frost.

"It's not even cold here."

He murmurs, running a finger around the petals.

"This is the center of magic after all."

Baekhyun grins and picks up another flower.

This one resembles a rose, except that it is so dark red that it almost looks black.

Yixing wonders how on earth could Baekhyun have known that he liked to collect and press fallen plants.

They dismount so that Baekhyun can show Yixing more interesting plant life that grew closer to the ground.

Baekhyun plucks up a lavender star shaped flower rimmed with icy blue petals that seemed to glow in the dim light of the forest.

"A stargazer."

When Yixing's saddlebags grow too full of flowers and leaves, Baekhyun produces a brown coloured sack and offers it to Yixing.

"It won't fill up." 

He says, smirking at the look of wonder in Yixing's eyes.

They leave the forest when the stargazers start curling their petals.

Baekhyun hurries Yixing to the inn, muttering curses under his breath about being late.

Jongdae glares at them and hands Yixing the invitation card tucked away in his pocket.

It is black this time, with silver filigree glowing softly against the dark background.

The lettering is silver to match the filigree.

The Royal Family cordially invites you to The Midnight Ball

Theme: Midnight Passion

At the Royal Palace 

When the clock strikes eight

Yixing blinks at the theme and a trickle of excitement runs through him at the thought seeing the prince again.

Jongdae conjures up the coach from the night before except that it is now glowing silver and the horses are as black as coal with glittering silver harnesses.

Baekhyun and Yixing watch eagerly as Jongdae murmurs a few words again to change Yixing's outfit.

The sheer blackness of the night combines with the silver starlight, wrapping around Yixing, transforming his T-shirt into a tight, almost sheer singlet and...

"I swear you have an obsession with his collarbones Jongdae."

Baekhyun chuckles at the neckline of the under shirt.

It is even lower than the one on the night before.

Yixing flushes, red creeping up his neck again.

Jongdae rolls his eyes.

"Passion. Baekhyun. Something you will never understand."

Baekhyun laughs, a sly grin tugging on his lips.

"Would you like to show it to me?"

Yixing balks at his words and Jongdae's eyes narrow.

"Stop distracting me you prick."

The darkness shimmers and stills, forming a tight black jacket with silver accents on the wide collar and all the way down the jacket.

Yixing is now wearing tight black pants and dark brown boots that lace up his ankles.

Gunmetal cuffs wrap around his slender wrists and a silver chain hangs from his neck.

Just as before, he finds a masquerade mask hanging off one of his wrists and holds it up.

The mask is silver backed on black, light glancing off the silver filigree, taking attention away from his eyes.

His hair is now more brown than red and slightly wavy, falling to one side of his face.

"You look like a prince!" Baekhyun exclaims in delight, clapping his hands loudly.

He pulls out the dark red rose from earlier and fastens it onto the left breast of the jacket.

Jongdae grunts at Baekhyun and shoves Yixing towards the coach.

"Same rules apply. Back at the gate when the clock strikes twelve or the magic will fade and the gateway will close."

Yixing nods, dimple flashing.

"I'll hold on to your stuff for you."

Baekhyun waves and disappears inside the inn.

Yixing exhales and thanks Jongdae once more before he is shoved not so gently into the coach and the coachman cracks his whip, sending the horses plunging into the falling darkness towards the palace.

Yixing arrives at the palace late once again and he misses the first dance.

He does not however, miss the prince, dressed in fine black silk.

Yixing's jaw drops to the ground when he sees the prince.

The prince seems to have caught on to Yixing's style and decided that it would be a good idea to make the ladies swoon.

He was dressed in a white button down shirt with the top two buttons left open, exposing his muscled chest. His black blazer fits like a dream against broad, wide shoulders and a dark rose almost exactly like his is pinned just above his heart.

He has on a heavy black mask with silver linings and as he turns to face Yixing, he sees the silver hexagonal ring glittering on the prince's right hand.

"You came."

Kris has to restrain himself from ravishing the stranger right there.

Standing in front of the dark oak door of the ballroom, with his pale skin seeming to glow in contrast with the black outfit he wore, the rest of the ballroom seemed to have vanished.

Kris holds out his hand with a seductive smile and Yixing takes it.

The orchestra starts up and Kris leads the stranger through a flamenco, a Spanish dance.

They dance in silence through a rumba and a passionate tango before Yixing withdraws his hand and claims tiredness.

While Kris goes to grab him a drink, Yixing admires the ballroom décor.

A tanned skin man sidles up to Yixing, running a hand along his arm.

Yixing startles, eyes falling on the taller man staring hungrily at him.

"Doesn't seem fair for the prince to keep you all to himself."

The young man murmurs, hand coming up to caress Yixing's neck.

Yixing squirms when the man tightens his grip and tries to pry his fingers off.

"So pretty. Hmm. So very pretty..."

The man whispers, hot breath fanning against Yixing's cheek, making him shudder.

"See something you like Jongin? He's mine for the night."

Yixing exhales in relief when Kris returns with a champagne flute in each hand.

Kris levels his glare at the young lord and Jongin backs off, fading to the crowd.

Kris turns to Yixing.

"Sorry about that. Jongin has trouble with respect of personal space."

He smiles and hands him the champagne.

Yixing takes a sip of the cool bubbling liquid to calm his suddenly erratic heartbeat.

Kris wraps an arm around Yixing and guides him out of the ballroom.

They find their way back to the fountain they had been the night before.

Kris settles himself on the bench and watches Yixing wander around, examining the flowers that grow at the base of the fountain.

"Stargazers."

He murmurs, kneeling to brush his hand over the petals.

Kris smiles.

"In our land, they signify love."

Yixing looks up, startled.

Kris shifts on the bench and Yixing goes over, hand reaching out to touch the flower pinned on Kris's jacket.

"What's this?"

Kris grins.

"Passionné fuil."

"It's a pretty name."

"I didn't know that you liked plants."

Yixing grins self consciously. 

"I like reading about them."

He looks at the prince, a playful glint in his eyes.

"I saw you in the marketplace this morning."

Kris's eyes widen comically.

"I...I didn't see you?"

Yixing smirks, reaching for the Prince's hand.

He plays with his long fingers, comparing the width of his palm to the Prince's with fascination.

Kris watches him with amusement.

This man plays with his heart like no one has before. No one has ever sent his heart throbbing and thudding like a roller coaster ride like this.

Kris knows that somehow, he has to keep this man. Keep him close and love him the way he deserves.

"Have you ever loved?" 

He finds himself asking.

Yixing looks up and unconsciously closes his hand around the prince's hand.

"Yes."

He replies, gaze now faraway and tinged with sadness.

Kris doesn't ask, doesn't push for an answer that may pain him.

Yixing lowers his head and rests his cheek upon Kris's shoulder.

Kris wraps an arm around his waist and they stay like that, listening to each other's quiet breathing.

In the distance, the bell tolls.

_One._

Yixing sits up, eyes flaring wide open.

"What time is it?"

Kris tightens his grip.

"Twelve." 

He mutters reluctantly.

Yixing stands, pulling his hand out of Kris's grip.

"I must go."

"It's too early."

Kris protests weakly even as he pulls Yixing in and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Yixing sighs in content.

The bell tolls again.

_Two._

Yixing pulls away, reluctance written all over his face.

"Goodbye!!"

Yixing breaks into a run.

_Three._

Kris stands at the fountain, staring after him, hoping and praying that he would attend the next ball, the last ball.

It would kill him to lose him.

Yixing flings himself into the carriage and the coachman cracks the whip, the carriage careening out of the courtyard and towards the gateway.

Jongdae is waiting for him by the gate.

"Tomorrow, same time."

The bell tolls.

Yixing steps through the gateway and into the real world, the magic melting off him.

Something falls to the ground when he takes a step forward.

He bends and picks it up.

It is the rose that Baekhyun had pinned onto his jacket.

Yixing cradles the rose, admiring the petals.

He knew somehow, that this rose would never die.

The door of the apartment opens and Zitao walks in, flanked by a very very tall man.

"Ge, this is Chanyeol."

Yixing shakes hands with the giant, the image of Kris flashing in the back of his mind.

He could not wait for the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers are not real.
> 
> I just mixed some words in different languages. I know there are flowers called stargazer lilies. In fact they are one of my favorite flowers but for the sake of this imaginary world, I make up my own flower names and magical flowers with magical properties. Just indulge me. Okay this A/N is getting ridiculously long.
> 
> Enjoy the wait as I write the last and final chapter:) 
> 
> Don't be a silent reader:)
> 
> Comments and criticism is very much appreciated and valued.
> 
> I painted the stargazer in this story. I will probably paint the rest of the flowers as well.
> 
> I figured that some of you would like to see what the flowers actually look like in my mind so I painted this stargazer. I hope it helps with your visualization.:) In time, I will most probably paint the rest of the flowers:)
> 
> Passionne - french for passionate
> 
> fuil - irish for blood


	3. Unearthly

Yixing sighs in relief as he walks through the mirror.

"Rough day?" Jongdae asks, his eyes unusually serious.

Yixing shakes his head and follows behind as Jongdae leads him towards the town.

Baekhyun looks up from behind the counter and grins.

"Yixing!" He leaps off the seat and swings himself round the counter to land in front of Yixing.

"I have a surprise for you but it will have to wait till tonight."

Yixing smiles and greets Baekhyun.

"So what's in store for today?"

He turns to Jongdae whose face still hasn't changed expression.

"I'm taking to the parts of the forest Baekhyun didn't bring you to yesterday. The ball starts earlier today. Apparently, the princes want more time with their guests."

Yixing blinks and flushes a little at the thought of Kris.

They head out to the stables and rent horses.

"Why so serious today Jongdae?" Yixing teases, settling deeper into the saddle as they start up the path into the forest.

Jongdae stiffens. 

"I'll tell you soon."

Yixing notes the serious tone in Jongdae's voice and frowns.

They ride in silence down the path and Jongdae relaxes a little.

The forest is eerily silent for an afternoon and Yixing worries that something bad is about to happen. The part of the forest that Jongdae has brought him to is dark with barely any sunlight breaching the thick cover of leaves overhead.

Yixing distracts himself from the feeling of impending doom by tapping into his artist side and admiring the unique shapes of the leaves and the lush greenery all around him.

Jongdae shortens his reins and his horse halts in front of a curtain of willow branches.

He turns to look at Yixing.

Yixing blinks at him in bewilderment.

"Come."

Jongdae dismounts and murmurs something into the horse's ear.

Yixing slides off his horse ungracefully and grips the reins, looking worried.

"What's going on?" He asks, brows furrowing into a frown.

"We go on foot from here."

Jongdae gestures for Yixing to drop the reins and follow him.

Yixing hesitantly obeys and steps through the curtain of branches.

He is taken aback by how dark it is inside the cover of the willows.

"Jongdae?" He calls uncertainly.

There is no answer and he backs up, trying to find his way out.

He reaches behind him, expecting to feel the soft branches behind him but there is nothing.

He spins around and gapes at the darkness.

The branches had been there. He was sure of it.

"Jongdae?"

He calls again, a little frightened now.

A little blue glow lights up before him.

He stares as it hovers in midair, floating every so slightly closer to him.

Tinny chattering laughter seem to fill the darkness around him and he turns.

Three more flickering blue lights surround him, darting here and there.

One of them gets right into his face and lands on his nose.

He sneezes and the blue light flutters off, giggling.

More blue lights gather around him, tugging gently on his shirtsleeves.

A couple more flutter in the air in front of him and forming a glowing path.

He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing and a blue light lands on his shoulder, chattering softly.

He turns and smiles softly at the little light sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

They are wil o'wisps. He realizes after racking his mind for the names of these unearthly creatures.

He allows them to tug him gently into the darkness, fear all but dissipating.

They bring him to a clearing, blue glow lighting up the willow branches.

Slowly, hesitantly, he parts the curtain and enters the clearing.

He gasps and raises his hand to cover his eyes from the unearthly purple light.

The things that hang from the trees are not branches.

They are living organisms that sway and move, emitting an eerie pinkish light.

Big purple star shaped plants grow around the clearing, emitting light of their own.

Beautiful rose quartz coloured flowers hang down from the glowing tentacles.

Yixing notices that the flowers grow in pairs, with two small vines that have tiny little tentacles that resemble the soul bond of the dinosaur birds he remembers seeing in Avatar.

The wil o'wisps lead him past some of these flowers.

He sees that some of the tentacles are linked together while others hang loose.

The wisps stop before a flower that is un-linked and nudge him towards it.

Their chattering voices fill his ear again and he hears whispers.

_Yours._

_His._

_Yours._

He turns to look at the wisps uncertainly.

_Mine?_

_Yours._

_Yours._

_See._

_Touch._

He reaches out a hand, tentatively brushing his fingers across the tiny tentacles.

The tentacles stretch out, like a lover welcoming him.

They wrap tenderly around his wrist, reminding him off the way the prince had held his hand the night before.

He exhales when the tentacles retract reluctantly, brushing his skin and fingers gently.

They make gentle crooning noises and he swears he hears a whisper of his name.

_He comes._

Yixing frowns.

_Who are they talking about? Where is this place?_ He wonders, turning around to survey the plants _._

_Prince's lover._

_Lucky._

_Kris's._

He catches the excited chatters of the wisps as they swirl around him in excitement.

The wisps' whispers get louder as they tug on him, pulling him out of the clearing.

Their voices rise into a crescendo and Yixing finds himself getting dizzy as the wisps start to spin.

He stumbles and the wisps move with him, seeming to support his weight.

His vision blurs and all he sees is blue and flashes of purple. 

A flash of white light blinds him, causing him to cry out and he feels as if he is falling. 

"Yixing."

Yixing blinks and opens his eyes.

He is on the ground, outside the willow branches that Jongdae had led him into.

Jongdae stands in front of him, looking down on him in concern.

"Where... What was that?" He whispers, finding that his throat has gone dry.

Jongdae holds out a bottle of water and he takes it, gulping down half the bottle before he knows what he's doing.

"C'mon. I'll explain on the way back. You need to get ready. It's almost seven."

Yixing wobbles over to his horse, mind still spinning from the memory of the wisps and the unearthly lights.

"You've got questions. Ask and I will try to answer."

Jongdae says as they ride back towards town.

"Where were you? What was that place? Why... Why did I hear the prince's name?"

Jongdae laughs, albeit a little grimly.

"I was always there. Remember the wisp on your shoulder?"

Yixing blinks.

"That was you?!"

"That place is where people go to find their soulmates. Or to be exact, bind their souls. It was a test, Yixing. Because you are different. You're not one of us. You have to make a choice. Tonight. You have to choose."

Yixing startles, jostling the horse beneath him.

"What do you mean choose?"

Jongdae sighs.

"You have to choose if you want to stay. Tonight is your last night. If you choose to stay at the ball beyond midnight tonight, you can stay here forever."

Yixing freezes.

He can choose to stay. He can choose to stay and claim the prince's heart. He could avoid the pain of the real world. He could live here, and have his own fairytale.

Jongdae looks at him.

"You have until midnight, Yixing."

At the inn, Jongdae pulls out a blue invitation card, edged with silver.

The Royal Family cordially invites you to  The Midnight Ball

Theme: Unearthly 

At the Royal Palace 

When the clock strikes seven

Yixing laughs when he sees the theme. 

He has seen so many things today that if he had to design his own costume, it would be too easy.

Jongdae's lips twitch as well as he raises his hands to conjure the coach.

The coach is a glittering silver with blue sapphires inlaid with the filigree. 

Yixing privately thinks that this carriage, out of the rest is the most beautiful.

Baekhyun comes out of the inn to watch when Jongdae turns his attention to Yixing.

The moonlight glows brighter and brighter, twisting and forming itself onto Yixing.

When the glare of the moonlight fades, Yixing heads Baekhyun gasp.

"Oh. Wow."

The moonlight has dyed Yixing's brown hair into a silvery blonde and Jongdae seems to have drawn inspiration from the wil o'wisps because Yixing's eyes have changed to match their colour, a silvery blue.

Instead of a low neckline this time, he is dressed in a tight blue shirt and simple black pants.

Black boots lace up his ankles and delicate silver bracelets encircle his wrists.

"You look absolutely stunning."

Baekhyun breathes in awe.

An elaborate cerulean blue mask hangs from his wrist and Yixing holds it up.

It is the most stunning out of the three. 

The edges are trimmed with gold and there is blue and gold filigree on the mask.

There are blue feathers that seem to glow ever so slightly.

Jongdae helps him into the coach, his face devoid of his usual scowl.

"Choose wisely."

He murmurs.

The coachman cracks his whip and the horses plunge forward into a gallop towards the royal palace.

At the ball, Yixing spots the prince immediately despite the people milling around, dressed in spectacularly odd costumes.

He is dressed in blue as well. 

In a collared striped shirt and a soft blue mask, he is easily one of the most stunning people Yixing had ever met.

His heart throbs painfully at the thought of leaving the prince behind, leaving the world behind.

Kris strides towards Yixing, a smile already etched on his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Yixing blushes as the orchestra starts up and the prince leads him to the centre of the ballroom to start the first dance.

He keeps his eyes on the prince as he twirls him around the ballroom in an elaborate waltz.

Yixing hears whispers of "Who is he?" "Oh my god, he's so beautiful." 

He unconsciously tightens his grip on the prince's shoulder and ducks his head at the whispers.

"You okay?" Kris whispers when the dance requires them to press up close together.

Yixing steps away and twirls gracefully to the music and when he steps back close again, his wrist raising up to wind naturally around Kris's raised one, he nods.

The people around them pick up partners and begin to dance but Kris never lifts his gaze from the man he holds in his arms as they transition to a slow salsa and then to another rumba. 

They finish a slow tango before they leave the ballroom, Kris keeping his arm around Yixing's waist the whole time.

The music of the orchestra spills out behind them as they walk out of the palace, into the rose garden Yixing had come to love.

He doesn't allow the prince to sit before wrapping his arm around the back of his neck and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Kris is taken by surprise but responds eagerly, cradling Yixing's face gently.

They stand there for a long time, kissing and kissing some more until Kris pulls away gently, panting slightly from the fervor of the kiss.

Yixing trembles and buries his face into Kris's chest, silent sobs heaving in his chest.

Kris holds him close and doesn't question him until he has calmed down enough to raise his head.

Yixing stares into Kris's eyes.

How could he leave this behind? How could he walk away from this man whom he loves and holds so dear to his heart?

"What's wrong?" Kris murmurs as he sits onto the bench cradling Yixing to his chest.

Yixing shakes his head and leans into Kris's chest.

He admires the way the moonlight glances off the hexagonal ring that the prince is wearing and sighs, nestling his head closer into Kris's chest.

"Do.. Do you want to see my face?" He whispers, reaching up brush his hand across Kris's jaw.

Kris nods and waits.

Yixing pulls away from the prince and lifts the blue mask from his face.

Kris gasps.

"You're the man I saw in the market! No wonder you looked familiar!"

Yixing drops the mask into Kris's lap and surges up to kiss him again.

They are panting now, struggling to put less distance between them.

"Your name. Your name."

Kris gasps when they pull away to catch breath.

"Yixing."

Yixing mumbles before stretching up again, needy and desperate. 

Kris kisses him again, deepening the kiss as they cling tightly to each other. 

Kris lets his hands roam all over Yixing's body, settling into his hair and the nape of his neck.

Reluctantly, they pull away and Yixing rests his head on Kris's shoulder.

Kris absently minded fiddles with the blue mask in his hand and gently loops it around Yixing's wrist. 

Yixing reaches up and pulls off the prince's mask before pressing another kiss onto his lips.

"Stay with me."

Kris murmurs, lacing his fingers with Yixing's.

Yixing closes his eyes and leans against the prince.

"I think I love you."

The clock tolls.

A tear runs down Yixing's face as he rises to his feet.

"No. No! You can't just leave!"

Kris protests, his hand tightening to a vice like grip around Yixing's hand.

Yixing trembles.

"I'm sorry." 

He whispers and yanks hard on his hand.

Kris yells in pain when the tug wrenches off his ring and Yixing runs, tears streaming down his face, cradling the ring in his hand.

The ribbon of his mask catches and tears, falling to the ground but he is too blinded by tears to notice.

Kris runs after him, only stopping to pick up the mask from it had dropped.

He runs down the stairs, calling his name but by the time he reaches the foot of the stairs, the silver coach is gone.

Inside the carriage, Yixing weeps as he holds the ring close to him.

Jongdae opens the door of the carriage, face creased in concern. 

He helps Yixing out and Baekhyun appears around the door, looking upset.

He thrusts a familiar looking brown bag into Yixing's hands.

"Your surprise is inside."

He mumbles, scuffing the cobblestone with his shoes.

Yixing gives him a watery smile before letting Jongdae lead him away.

"Goodbye."

Kris stares at the mask in his hand, all that's left of the stranger called Yixing he had spent three nights with.

He curses at himself for not being fast enough, at Yixing for stealing his heart and a tear unconsciously slips down his face.

He feels a slight tingle in his hand and looks down at the mask.

He watches in disinterest as it transfigures itself into a silver locket with a matching chain.

The locket lies open, a picture of Yixing showing clearly.

He gapes at it. The universe is clearly mocking him, mocking his loss.

Swearing, he closes his hand tightly around the locker, feeling the metal edges cut into his skin.

The pain is nothing compared to how he feels inside.

The magic melts off Yixing as he stumbles through the portal, tears glazing his eyes.

He turns back and watches as the portal swirls and turns back into a mirror, sealing the gateway close.

The clock in the house rings.

_Midnight._

He thinks, another tear slipping down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue don't worry. 
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys could share this story around:) This is my proudest work yet:)


	4. Epilogue

"Ge. Will you stop moping and just go out? You look like you did when Zhoumi ge dumped you."

Zitao scolds as he tugs the covers from the cocoon that Yixing had wrapped himself in.

"What happened Ge?"

Yixing gives a muffled protest from where he is huddled under the blankets and buries his face back under the pillow.

"Go away."

Unfortunately for him, Zitao is trained in martial arts and is much too strong for him.

"Get out of bed Ge!"

Zitao drags Yixing out of bed and manhandles him into the bathroom, throwing his clothes in after him. 

"Take a shower and go through that brown bag on your dresser before I toss it."

Yixing spins around to face him.

"Whurf bug?"

He asks, question muffled as he tugs off his shirt,

"The brown bag you brought in with you the night you came home drunk and crying."

Yixing's eyes widen and he trips over his feet stumbling out of the bathroom.

Zitao scoops the bag up easily and holds it high out of Yixing's reach.

"Shower first."

Yixing pouts, and turns back into the bathroom.

After his shower, Yixing walks over to his dresser and picks up the brown bag.

_Your surprise is inside._

Baekhyun's voice echoes in his head and he stifles a sob. 

He reaches inside and pulls out a leather bound book.

Turning it over in his hand, he admires the soft leather cover and binding.

Setting it aside, he reaches into the bag again.

He feels soft petals brush against his fingers and gasps as he brings the flower out.

Baekhyun has given him a stargazer, the flower that represents love in their land.

Yixing holds his breath as he runs his fingers over the petals, memories flickering through his mind.

He sets down the flower and tips the contents of the bag out.

A locket and a bunch of leaves, plants and flowers slide out.

Yixing picks up the locker and it clicks open.

The prince's face greets him.

Tears fill Yixing's eyes as he stares at the picture, remembering the look of despair on Kris's face when he ran off.

Swallowing hard, he slips the locket over his neck and tidies the plants that Baekyun had given him.

Satisfied, he picks up the soft leather bound book and reaches over to his bedside drawer where he had stowed away the prince's ring.

He slips the ring onto his finger and grabs his keys and phone, deciding to take Zitao's advice and get out of the house for a while.

Yixing wanders along the street towards his favorite coffee shop, eyes half closed to block out the sun.

He turns the corner towards the little cafe and...

He ends up on his ass on the sidewalk.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Yixing freezes.

That voice.

A large hand comes into view.

"Are you okay?"

Yixing lifts his head slowly to look at the man he had crashed into.

The man is tall, muscled with broad shoulders.

A silver locket hangs from his neck and his blonde hair is styled perfectly.

"Kris?"

He whispers.

"I think you have the wrong person. My name is Yifan."

The man looks at him strangely before a look of recognition crosses his face.

"Yixing?"

They stare at each other, Yixing still sitting on the ground in shock.

Yifan snaps out of his daze and helps Yixing to his feet.

He pulls Yixing into his arms and holds him close.

"I found you."

The tears slide down Yixing's face as he buries himself into Yifan, vision blurring as they hold each other close.

"Where... How?"

Yixing manages to gasp out after they release each other.

People are starting to stare so Yifan pulls Yixing inside and they find a quiet booth.

He smiles when he sees the ring on his finger.

"You have my ring."

Yixing blushes and goes to remove it but Yifan stops him.

"Keep it."

He murmurs, large hand covering Yixing's much smaller ones.

He nods to the book in Yixing's hand.

"What's that?"

Yixing slides the book onto the table, still in shock.

Yifan opens the book and gasps.

"These are from..."

He gestures for Yixing to look.

The creamy pages are full of illustrations of plants and flowers with their names and legends written next to them.

The two of them page through the book together, Yixing gasping in awe at some of the illustrations.

Slowly the book turns to myths and legends, stories about Kris's world that Yixing never knew.

Yifan nods at the ring on Yixing's finger.

"I must go soon. My parents await for my return. I came here by Jongdae's help hoping that I could find you."

He smiles sadly.

"And I did."

Yixing tightens his hand.

"Don't go. We've only just met again."

His expression is pleading. He couldn't lose his love again. Not after they've just found each other.

Yifan shakes his head sadly as he stands.

Yixing clings to him, pain a washed over his features.

"Don't go."

Yifan pulls him close and kisses him hard, hand cradling Yixing's head close.

He traces a hexagonal shape along the nape of Yixing's neck and he shivers.

"Use the ring. Come back to me soon." He whispers, reluctantly releasing Yixing's hand.

Yixing turns away, the pain in his heart stabbing and stumbles home, tears streaking down his face.

"Jongdae hyung."

Zitao shifts his weight nervously in front of the fairy.

"Yixing ge isn't doing well."

Jongdae stiffens.

"He doesn't eat or sleep well. Can't you do anything for him?"

Jongdae folds his arms.

"Has he used the ring?"

"No. He doesn't understand."

Jongdae rolls his eyes and smacks Zitao round the head.

"You know how to use it. Bring him to the prince. He has been moping and his parents are worried."

Zitao clutches at his head and whimpers.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Come on Ge. I'm taking you to Asteria."

Zitao drags Yixing out of bed once more and forcefully dresses him.

"Where the hell is that?!" Yixing snaps, his temper short.

"Where your prince lives."

Zitao rolls his eyes and heads towards the living room.

"Now get dressed and bring the ring."

Yixing is left standing in his bedroom with his mouth hanging open because how in the world had Zitao known?

Not even five minutes later Yixing is scrambling into the living room, looking very much like an excitable puppy.

Zitao rolls his eyes and holds out his hand.

"The ring."

Yixing stiffens, cradling the ring close to him.

Zitao glares at him.

"Don't you want to go?"

Yixing reluctantly hands Zitao the ring and watches with interest as Zitao twists and rearranges the hexagonal shape on the ring.

The ring begins to glow with an eerie silver light which the mirror in the living room reflects.

The mirror ripples and suddenly, Yixing is staring at the all too familiar hillside.

"Go."

Zitao smiles now, as he hands Yixing the ring.

"Your prince is waiting."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> There will be other works like this based on this world. I hope you guys enjoyed this book and please anticipate my next work, Cursed Prince. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated:)


	5. Insight

As there have been questions and requests from readers, I will be writing an insight to this story. I understand that the backstory is a little cryptic so here you guys go.

Basically, Zitao is a being that can travel between both worlds and in the day, he is in Kris's world as the bodyguard of the princes. Then in the evening, he returns home to Yixing's world, which is, to all of us, the real world. So basically Zitao works in the other world.

Because only creatures of magic can travel freely between both worlds, Zitao possesses magic of his own which I won't go into too much detail about so I won't spoil the upcoming story for you guys.

Creatures of magic often associate with each other so Jongdae and Zitao know each other.

What triggered Jongdae's appearance in Yixing's world was an imbalance in the magic forest. Remember that forest that the wil' o wisps took Yixing to? The one that shows soul bonds. They sort of predict soulmates and soul bonds. So somehow, Yixing triggered an imbalance in the forest because it has never been heard of, a human the soulmate of one of the fair folk, which the people of Kris's world are called.

Because Kris is a prince, he also possesses some sort of magic that has not shown itself in this fic. 

Jongdae was tasked as one of the Guardians of the forest to track down the person causing an imbalance because it endangers the forest and the magic of the world.

So obviously, he finds Yixing and sends him to the ball to get him to meet Kris. 

Important: The princes knew nothing of this. So Kris had no idea who Yixing was before and no idea that he was his soul mate.

The ball wasn't planned by Jongdae. It was initiated by Luhan who was frustrated with Kris not having a partner.

After Yixing left, Kris sank into a kind of depression for a month. Time passes differently there remember and Kris has magic.

His magic and moods affect the weather and time flow somehow. When he is in a bad mood, his magic goes out of control and time either slows to a crawl or speeds up.

Zitao gets worried for his charge and finds Jongdae to ask for help because he is not powerful enough to create an opening between both worlds for Kris to pass through.

Jongdae helps Kris figure out the hexagonal ring because he knows the ring hold power for Kris to travel between worlds.

So Kris finds Yixing and they part and Yixing returns yay. 

So I hope this was helpful and answered some of the questions in your minds. If you have anymore inquiries about this story, feel free to comment them and I will probably make another of this if there are more questions.

The character backgrounds are a little vague so I will open a character ask for you guys to ask the characters your questions:) I can't wait to do the character ask so that you guys can learn more so start asking:)

There will be other stories on this world the next of which I think will be called Cursed Prince so I hope you guys will anticipate and I'll be waiting on your questions guys:) 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever story for the EXO fandom and I'm only finally crossposting it now. I debated putting it up for so long because it's not like any of my "usual" standard. I thought I would want to heavily edit it, so that it reads better but I'm posting it unchanged because it shows how far I've come since 2015 :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> [Vietnamese Translation](https://vivuvivublog.wordpress.com/muc-luc-translate-krislay-a-chance-at-a-fairytale/)


End file.
